


my wildflower

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I wrote this instead of doing my university assignments, M/M, Please tell me to do my assigments because Im sure Im not going to, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Tarlos - Freeform, Tarlos Relationship, Without the hurt actually, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: It was past 3AM and Carlos' mind was running marathons.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	my wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my university assignments. That's... not good but, I tried. Enjoy!
> 
> Day 6 Of 911 Lone Star Week: Romance.
> 
> The title is inspired by the song [Wildflower.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgzhJcBnKOg)

It was past 3AM and Carlos' mind was running marathons that night, while he had a hand around TK's shoulders, holding him close. TK, on the other hand, had his hands around his waste, hugging him like his life was depending on it, his head on his chest, his mouth was letting small snores at the same time, which only meant he was deep in sleep. 

Carlos made himself comfortable, trying desperately not to wake the young man up beside him. He placed one hand on top of TK's head, ruffling his hair slightly, playing with a small wave that was there, while pressing a long but, light kiss on his forehead. His other hand rested on top of his boyfriend, hugging him, holding him, trying not to brake the hold on top of his body. 

His efforts not to wake TK up did not pay off, since he heard a muffled "your thoughts are too loud baby", feeling a pair of lips pressing a small kiss on his side. 

"I'm sorry baby, go back to sleep." he answered among his lover's hair. TK muffled something, moving slightly, coming even closer than before, putting one of his legs on top of his. TK was sleeping again in no time. 

Carlos stayed still, tossing his head on top of TK's, his skin feeling ticklish due to his hair. Closing his eyes, he emerges TK's scent, feeling his body relaxing increasingly. He fell asleep too, afterwards. 

_We felt so weak, because he fell so deep._

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me or whatever you'd like on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch?fbclid=IwAR2IfvBR1Az_OKr0kAxAURnI0fxArbvm4JqiM2htTvS5odgcWvCipzV5lOQ)


End file.
